warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Each Dawn I Crow
Each Dawn I Crow is a 1949 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Friz Freleng. The short subject stars Elmer Fudd. Plot John Rooster proudly crows and struts about the farm until a mysterious voice points out that Elmer Fudd is sharpening his axe, and that usually means chicken dinner. The voice continues to taunt John and tells him to get rid of the axe. John buries it in the garden. When Elmer waters the mound, the axe pops up sprouting leaves. At daybreak the next morning, the rooster paints a moon and stars on Elmer's window so he'll think it's still night. He builds a fence wall higher to keep the sun from creeping over it. He hangs from the clapper to keep the church bell from ringing. It's no use. The voice tells John he must get Elmer before Elmer gets him. He creeps up behind Elmer with an axe, but before he swings it, he sees the newspaper headline "Duck Season Opens Today," and hatches a devilish idea. He returns to the shed and glues a duck decoy to a straw hat, then offers the hat to Elmer who is sweating under the hot sun. When Elmer dons the hat and heads into the field, John blows a duck call, but the hunters shoot at him. Elmer returns to collect eggs in the henhouse. John paints a hand grenade white, pulls the pin, and sets it in an empty nest. Elmer hears the egg grenade ticking and thinks it's about to hatch so he makes John sit on it. When it "hatches" it blows John to the top of the weathervane. Elmer grabs his axe and says it's time to do the disagreeable job. John panics and runs smack into a tree. Elmer swings his axe but John ducks and the blade hits the tree. Elmer then shoos John away so he can finish chopping down the tree. Relieved that he's safe, John struts proudly around the yard again, until the tree falls on him. Gallery Availability * The Looney Tunes Video Show - Volume 15 (UK) * Elmer Fudd (1990) (UK) * Special Bumper Collection (Vol. 3) (UK) Censorship When this short aired on CBS' The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show, the following scenes of violence were edited:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-e-f.aspx *The scene of John Rooster setting Elmer up to be shot by duck hunters: The CBS-edited version shows John Rooster gluing a duck decoy to Elmer's hat and Elmer walking into tall grass with the decoy visible, then cuts to the next scene. The part missing was John blowing a duck decoy and is himself shot by the hunters. *The "egg grenade" scene: In the uncut version, John paints a grenade white to make it look like an egg and plants it in a nest so Elmer can take it and it will kill him when it explodes. Elmer, however, thinks the grenade's ticking means it's going to hatch and Elmer forces John to sit on the egg. The egg explodes, leaving behind a burnt and smoldering nest and John dazedly standing on top of a weather vane. On CBS, the scene of the actual explosion was replaced with an establishing shot of the barn before it cut back to the aftermath of the explosion. Notes *The short was reissued in 1957 as a Blue Ribbon cartoon. References Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Elmer Fudd Category:Elmer Fudd shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animation by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Voices by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons with voices by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Narrated by Frank Graham Category:Narration by Frank Graham Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1949 Category:1949 shorts Category:1949 films Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s